


Adam Driver XXVII (Netflix Queue Journal Nov 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [27]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A slender, clean shaven Adam, gazing at us with calm confidence, with the tiniest hint of amusement in the set of his eyes.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Adam Driver XXVII (Netflix Queue Journal Nov 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you thought he couldn't get any more attractive. 
> 
> How he can look so calm when he's in the middle of filming "Annette" and is promoting not one but ~~THREE~~ FOUR movies*... well, let's just say that I think the calm he's projecting in this photo confirms what we already know about his abilities as an actor. 
> 
> *(The Report, Marriage Story, TROS, AND The Dead Don't Die)
> 
> Photo used for reference was taken by Mark Seliger for the Netflix Queue Journal's Nov 2019 issue. 
> 
> 9 hours of work, give or take a few interruptions.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxvii-netflixq.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxvii-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxvii-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)  
> [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
